


No Hardship

by ladyofthursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Everything between Dean and Castiel is consensual, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Houseboy Dean, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Omega Castiel, Paddling, Possessive Castiel, Protective Castiel, Rimming, Scenting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday
Summary: Home after a stressful day, Castiel finds his beautiful, alpha houseboy making dinner. It's time to relax, recharge and have Dean fuck him into the mattress... Their arrangement may not be traditional, but it's certainly scorching.





	No Hardship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Hartless as a very porny thank-you for helping out me and Tobythewise with some last minute pitch-hitting. You're a star and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Title by Toby because I am terrible at them! Also, thank you for proofing this and bouncing ideas around with me. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ladyofthursday](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/)

Castiel pauses inside the front door, breathing in the deep delicious scent of home. It’s been a stressful day to say the least but stepping inside his house, his sanctuary, washes so much of that away. It’s bliss. 

He can already smell dinner cooking, and the house is completely sparkling, so his houseboy has definitely been hard at work today which is always a good sign. Castiel wouldn’t want Dean getting bored. After all, a happy houseboy makes for an attentive houseboy. 

Castiel slips off his shoes and pads softly through towards the kitchen, lingering quietly by the door. Dean is singing quietly to whatever classic rock is playing through the Alexa, shaking his perfect, round bubble butt while he tidies up. He’s wearing a tiny jockstrap and an apron, but that’s only because he hasn’t realised his master is home. As soon as he does, he’ll be down to just the apron - and that’s only allowed because Castiel doesn’t want him burning his perfect skin. 

Dean’s dark leather collar sits snugly around his neck, a gift from Castiel, marking the alpha as his and his alone. Their arrangement may not be traditional, but it certainly works for them. 

Now that he’s relaxing, Castiel can smell Dean’s deep, rich scent - it reminds him of dark forests and ragged coastlines - untamed and wild. It reminds the omega of home, but it also makes him glow with pride that he was the one who brought the alpha to heel - like a stubborn mustang finally broken and tamed. 

But today there’s something else there, something that shouldn’t be there. An invading scent that Castiel can’t place. A possessive fire burns in his chest.

“Hello Dean,” he growls, filling the doorframe. 

Dean turns, a shocked smile on his face. “Sir! Welcome home, I didn’t hear you come in.” Without thought, he slides his fingers across his thighs, reaching for the straps of his tiny underwear. 

“Leave it,” Castiel says, striding across the kitchen. “I want to do it.” He wraps Dean in his arms, burying his nose in the alpha’s neck to scent him and placing little nips across the skin above the collar, teasing the edge of Dean’s mating bite until the alpha is putty in his arms. 

“Yes Sir,” Dean groans, throwing his head back onto Castiel’s shoulder. His erection is already tenting the front of the apron, and Castiel can already feel slick between his cheeks at the sight of him. Damn he wants that alpha cock inside him, it would be the perfect way to help him de-stress. But there’s one thing he has to deal with first. 

“You smell different, did someone touch you?” 

Dean stiffens in his arms, “it’s nothing.” 

“Boy,” Castiel growls, low and rumbling, “don’t lie to me.” 

“Zachariah stopped by earlier, to drop by those papers you wanted, but I didn’t know he was coming by so I was just wearing my jock.” 

“Go on,” Castiel orders, knowing exactly where this is going. That smarmy bastard touched Castiel’s boy, and that is unforgivable. Tomorrow Castiel will certainly be issuing him with his notice. And possibly a lawsuit for sexually harassing Dean. 

“He tried to touch me, well he grabbed my ass and said I was far too pretty to be slumming it with you. That he could offer me something better.” 

“What did he do then?” 

“Nothing,” Dean shrugs, and there’s a faint blush to his cheeks. “I may or may not have punched him.” 

“Good boy,” Castiel rumbles, his chest glowing with pride. Everyone always seems to forget that Dean is an alpha, and perfectly capable of defending himself. Still, Castiel loves seeing his boy in action. It stirs something primal in his chest. Maybe he should see if Dean would be willing to take up MMA again - the idea of seeing his alpha dripping with sweat in a fighting ring does something to Castiel. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean says, obviously relieved that Castiel isn’t mad at him. Still, Castiel knows what both of them want. He grabs Dean’s ass, tugging at the alpha’s earlobe with his teeth. 

“Still,” Castiel says, a smile in his voice. “I will have to punish you, Dean. You didn’t text me to tell me, and I know you wouldn’t have told me unless I’d asked about the funny smell on you. You may be an alpha, but you belong to me, and you should never lie to me. Are we clear?” 

“Yes Sir, I’m sorry. Please punish me.” 

“Such a good boy. I want you upstairs, kneeling on the floor in just your jock. And since I am feeling generous, you may choose what I spank you with - hand, paddle or cane.” 

Dean’s out of his arms like a shot, although he does pause to turn the oven down, clearly wanting to make sure that their dinner doesn’t burn. Castiel can’t help but glow with pride. Being a houseboy suits Dean. 

The omega pours himself a thumb of scotch, sipping it slowly as he ascends the stairs, content to let Dean stew for a minute or two longer. It builds the anticipation so nicely and always leads to the most delicious results. 

He finds Dean kneeling in the centre of the plush carpet that covers their bedroom floor, apron carefully folded on the armchair in the corner. Castiel picked their carpet specifically for this - he didn’t want Dean to get sore knees from kneeling on it for any period of time, and while wooden floors are aesthetically pleasing, they aren’t practical for a bedroom. Especially because Dean looks so pretty on his knees. 

As instructed, Dean is still wearing his jock, and beside him on the floor is his favourite paddle. It’s a heavy leather one, which leaves such beautiful marks and always has Dean howling with pleasure. It’s a perfect choice since this spanking is pleasure dressed up as punishment. If Dean really thought he needed to be punished, he’d have gotten the cane out. 

“A good choice boy,” Castiel says, placing his glass on top of their dresser and shrugging out of his suit jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. He loves having Dean nearly naked while he’s almost fully dressed. It adds something to their dynamic that he can’t quite describe. He runs his fingers through the alpha’s soft hair, and he can feel Dean aching to lean into his touch. 

“Lean over the bed, ass up.” 

Dean moves instantly, placing his hands on the bed, lowering his chest and presenting the perfect globes of his ass. Castiel collects the paddle and moves to stand beside him, running his fingers slowly down Dean’s spine before resting his hand on the alpha’s lower back. It helps to ground him, to let him know that he is loved and that Castiel is here. It maintains their bond. 

“How many do you think you deserve, boy?” 

There’s a pause, as if Dean is thinking. “Twenty?”

“Is that an answer or a question.” 

“An answer, Sir. I think I deserve twenty.”

Castiel smiles to himself, “I think that sounds good. It will remind you of the rules, and it will make your ass look so pretty for me.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“Remember, you may make as much noise as you want, but you are not allowed to come until I say so.”  

The paddle weighs nicely in his hand as Castiel swings in, reveling in the satisfying crack that sounds as it connects with Dean’s skin. The alpha groans, long and low, as the blows falls across his cheeks, his pale skin turning the most delicious cherry red. Castiel even has the alpha spread his cheeks so he can plant a few blows on his puckered hole, which has Dean whining and shuddering as he desperately tries to hold still and hold back his orgasm. 

Castiel loved discovering that his alpha adored being fucked, and he’s more than happy to oblige. Just because he’s an omega doesn’t mean that Castiel doesn’t enjoy topping - on the contrary, he loves taking Dean apart from the inside out and seeing how many orgasms he can wring from his alpha with his cock and his fingers. 

But not tonight. Tonight Castiel has other ideas. 

The last blow falls and Dean lets out a final groan. “Thank you Sir.”

“You’re welcome boy. Now, stand up.” Dean climbs to his feet, slightly unsteady on his legs already. His thick alpha cock is pushing out of the top of his jock, making Castiel’s mouth water and his hole flood with slick. 

It’s the omega’s turn to sink to his knees, fingers tugging Dean’s underwear down to the floor so that Dean’s erection bobs obscenely in front of Castiel’s face. He flicks his tongue out, caressing the soft head and licking up the precome beading there. Above him, Dean lets out a gasp. Castiel smirks - it’s time to have some fun. 

Slowly, and with devastating accuracy, he starts taking Dean apart with his tongue.  

Long licks of the shaft, kitten licks across the head, wrapping his mouth around the alpha’s heavy balls and the growing bulb of his knot, teasing it gently. Every movement has Dean groaning and whimpering above him, but the best noises come when Castiel engulfs Dean’s cock, opening his throat and swallowing him down. He loves the feeling of the alpha’s dick in his mouth, the musky scent and the heavy weight on his tongue. He loves that he can’t fit all of Dean’s giant cock in his mouth and throat, although it’s not for lack of trying. He wraps his hand around the base, pumping the shaft in time with his mouth and using every single trick he knows to drive Dean closer to the edge. 

“Sir!” Dean cries out, and immediately Castiel withdraws, sitting back on his heels and letting drool slide down his chin. Dean is panting, his face flushed and sweat beading on his fluttering chest as his orgasm recedes. The head of his dick is purple already and Castiel cannot wait to feel the alpha explode inside him.  

“Was that good Dean?” Castiel purrs, licking his lips and savouring the taste of his alpha. 

“Yes Sir, it was incredible. Please may I return the favour?” 

“Such a good boy,” Castiel says, as Dean offers his hand to help pull the omega to his feet. “Of course you may. Get me ready for your cock.” 

Dean’s fingers caress his chest, shaking fingers popping the buttons of his shirt and undoing his tie, stripping them off and laying them carefully on the end of the bed. Next come Castiel’s pants and Dean drops to his knees to open them, placing a teasing kiss to Castiel’s bulge as he slides his dress pants down and quickly pulls off the omega’s socks as well, leaving Castiel clad in only the tight white boxer-briefs he knows his alpha loves, because they cling to everything. He knows there’s already a damp patch at the back and the scent of his slick hangs heavy in the air. 

Dean takes it slowly, nuzzling into his crotch and breathing in Castiel’s scent before tracing his tongue across the outline of the omega’s erection. His fingers caress the waistband, sliding underneath to ease them over Castiel’s hips, dropping them to the floor. 

Castiel groans as Dean kisses up and down his thighs, licking into his hips and sucking marks into the skin. His fingers grip the meat of Castiel’s thighs as he wraps his lips around his master’s erection, swallowing it down in one smooth movement that has Castiel gasping and sinking his fingers into Dean’s hair to anchor himself. 

Dean’s mouth is utterly sinful. It always has been. Genetics have blessed him with cocksucking lips and no gag reflex, and a ingrained love of sucking cock that Castiel is always happy to put to good use. 

The temptation of that mouth is too great and Castiel can’t help but start lazily fucking in and out of his boy’s throat, revelling in the way it flutters around him. Dean’s fingers caress his inner thighs and Castiel spreads his legs as the alpha’s digits tease his taint and circle his slick hole, forcing a whimper from him. Pleasure dances across his skin, setting all his nerves on fire in the most delicious way. Dean’s finger presses against his leaking pucker, teasing it gently, and it’s only when Castiel growls at him that he finally pushes it in.  

One finger becomes two and soon Dean’s mouth leaves Castiel’s cock with a wet pop as he crowds the omega back against the bed, gently pushing him onto the mattress and spreading his legs so he can bury himself between the cheeks of Castiel’s ass. If Dean’s mouth feels good on his cock, it’s nothing compared to his tongue on his hole. The alpha pulls out all of his tricks, reducing the omega to a desperate puddle on the bed. Castiel knows he could come like this - on Dean’s tongue and fingers - but it’s not what he wants tonight. 

“Lie on the bed, on your back,” Castiel growls out, his voice unsteady as Dean places a final lick along his fluttering hole. 

“Yes, sir,” Dean smirks, crawling onto the bed and shooting Cas a wink as he settles in the middle of the mattress, head propped up on the mass of pillows and cushions the alpha insisted on decorating their bed with. His dick is slightly less purple now, but Castiel can still see the small bulb of his knot and it makes his mouth water. 

“Remember,” he purrs, straddling his alpha and grinding down on his cock. “You’re not allowed to come until I say.”

“I promise,” Dean whines, fingers gripping onto Castiel’s thighs. His desperation makes the omega consider drawing this out a bit longer. But in the end, his own desire wins out and he wraps his fingers around the alpha’s erection, tapping it against his slick pucker before sinking down onto it. Castiel gasps at the stretch and the sinful fullness he feels. However much Dean preps him, it’s never quite enough, and Castiel loves it - loves that his alpha’s dick is so big that he’s never quite ready. It’s fucking perfect. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Castiel says, trying to keep his voice steady as he starts to roll his hips. But soon it’s impossible because he’s nothing but whines and whimpers and broken moans as he rides his alpha’s dick. Sweat drips down his skin, his own cock leaking onto Dean’s stomach and that familiar tightening of orgasm begins to build in his gut. 

His own legs are starting to burn as he rides Dean fast and hard, using the alpha to draw his pleasure out. But it’s not enough, he wants more. 

“Fuck me Dean,” he growls. “I want you to take me, fuck me hard and make me yours.” 

“Like this?” Dean says, his words broken and cracked. 

Castiel leans down, capturing Dean’s lips in a fierce kiss and nipping at his lips. “However you want. Fuck me, alpha.” 

Those are the magic words. Dean snarls, his inner alpha letting loose and rolling Cas off him and then onto his stomach. Dean scrambles across the bed, settling behind him and pulling Castiel’s hips up so that he’s presenting like a good omega should. In one smooth movement he pushes his dick in and bottoms out, his fingers gripping Castiel’s hips hard as he starts to pound the omega. 

“Oh, fuck,” Castiel groans, his hands wrapping themselves in the sheets as Dean’s thrusts tag his prostate with every move. “Yeah, just like that.” 

“Cas,” Dean cries out, voice high and tight already. Castiel can already feel the alpha’s knot swelling, threatening to pop at any second and tie them together, filling him full of come. He knows what that cry means, but he wants Dean to wait. He wants to come first. 

“No, not yet. Make me come first, just with your cock,” Castiel moans. He’s already so close, his body on the edge of exploding. Dean’s fingers tighten, his thrusts hard and frantic as he targets Castiel’s prostate relentlessly. 

Castiel howls as his orgasm crashes through him, fireworks exploding in his veins and his vision blacking out for a minute. What brings him back is the sensation of Dean’s growing knot against his rim, and the whine of the alpha desperately trying to hold back as Castiel’s hole tightens and squeezes around him. But Dean knows better than to beg. 

“Come for me,” Castiel gasps out, his voice broken. It doesn’t matter though, because Dean heard him loud and clear.

“Caaass,” the alpha cries out as his knot pops, locking them together and pumping load after load of hot come into Castiel. Dean’s body is shaking as they collapse to the bed, limbs tangled together as they snuggle up to wait out Dean’s knot. They trade lazy kisses and gentle endearments, Castiel reaching behind him to caress Dean’s cheek and hair. 

“You’re such a good boy, Dean. So beautiful and perfect, you fucked me so well. I love you so much,” he murmurs. He means every single word and wants Dean to know it - to know how he is cherished and loved.  

“Thank you Sir, I love you too,” Dean says. Castiel smiles and can’t help teasing his boy, squeezing his ass tightly around Dean’s knot, loving the way the alpha groans as another wave of orgasm washes over him and more semen fills Cas. 

As the knot goes down, Dean slips out and Castiel tightens his ass, not wanting a drop of his boy’s delicious come to leak out. He loves being full of it, loves having two or three loads inside of him to make him wet and sloppy, loves the way it slides down his legs as Dean fucks him. 

“Get me a plug, boy. You may choose, but I want one of the larger ones.”

“Yes Sir,” Dean purrs, climbing out of bed and wobbling across the floor like Bambi on ice. Castiel chuckles to himself as Dean roots through their toy draw, pausing for a moment to consider his choices. 

“How about this one?” Dean asks, presenting his omega with a large glass plug that has a pretty, pink heart shaped jewel set into the base. Castiel knows Dean loves this one because he loves watching the jewel glitter between his cheeks whenever he bends over. Hmmm, perhaps he should eat dinner in just a jockstrap… 

“Perfect, put it in,” he instructs, rolling onto his stomach and tilting his hips back. “Then, we’ll clean up and have dinner. I hope you made something sustaining, you’re going to need all your energy tonight,” Castiel says, casually layering his words with suggestion. He’s definitely not through with Dean yet. He needs to completely make Dean his again and to bathe in the alpha’s scent, so that tomorrow no one can doubt that they belong together. 

And if they need to fuck a couple more times? Well, that’s a hardship that Castiel will happily endure. 

“I can’t wait Sir,” Dean says, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I’ll go and put dinner on the table, please come down when you’re ready.” 

“Thank you, boy.” Yes, Castiel thinks, watching Dean’s perfect ass disappear out of their bedroom door. No hardship at all. 


End file.
